Cinder-ella
by xxfalling.failingxx
Summary: Once upon a time. That's how all stories start, right? Not this one. Cinderheart is a beautiful she-cat. When she hears about an upcoming ball, of course, Cinderheart can't miss out! But her mother won't let her go unless she finishes the chores, makes their dresses and finds something suitable to wear. You know the story. Mine's a Warriors version. Rated K!


**This is another Cinderella story. Except of course, mine is a Warriors story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Cinderella.**

Once upon a time. That's how all stories start, right? Not this one. This story starts with a beautiful she-cat. The beautiful she-cat's name was Cinderheart. She lived with her mother Sorreltail, and her two sisters, Poppyfrost and Honeyfern. They had always mistreated Cinterheart, as they treated her like a personal slave. They made her do all of the cooking and cleaning, all day every day. On this particular morning, Cinderheart was scrubbing the kitchen floor with a sponge. She loved to sing while she she was working; it released all the stress from her body. Besides, while she was singing, her mother never knows when she was listening in on their conversations. Cinderheart was singing when she heard the voice of her mother. Her singing grew quiet and she perked up her ears to listen.

"Poppyfrost, Honeyfern," Sorreltail called. She then sighed when she heard the two sisters fighting.

"Poppy and Honey! Stop it this instant!" Sorreltail yelled. He house grew silent. Then came the sound of thumping feet. The two sisters were running to the main room.

"Mother, Honeyfern took my beads!" Poppyfrost whined.

"But Poppyfrost took my earrings!" Honeyfern pouted.

"Quiet!" Sorreltail yelled. Once both she-cats were silent, Sorreltail told the sisters the news.

"Bramblestar is holding a ball to find a mate for his son, Lionblaze."

"Oh my gosh!" Poppyfrost squealed.

"And," Sorreltail continued, "We've been invited!" she exclaimed, holding up a neon pink envelope. The sisters screamed.

"Bramblestar is having a ball," Cinderheart said aloud. "To find a mate for Lionblaze?" Cinderheart sighed at the thought of the golden tom. "His golden fur, and dreamy amber eyes," Cinderheart sighed happily. "Maybe I'll got the the ball."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Poppyfrost hissed, entering the kitchen.

"Yeah, were you?" Honeyfern chimed in.

"Well, I- "

"Well you don't deserve to go to the ball!" Poppyfrost said coldly. "If you were eavesdropping, which you were, you don't get to go."

"I apologize for eavesdropping," Cinderheart said genuinely.

"Well, I guess we could let you make the dresses then," Honeyfern said. Cinderheart's face fell.

"What?" Poppyfrost hissed, getting all close to Cinderheart. "Is that not good enough for you?"

"N-no!" Cinderheart stammered. "That's plenty good enough."

"Mmhmm." Honeyfern said sarcastically. Cinderheart pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Alright. Poppyfrost. What kind of dress would you like?"

"A low cut sky blue dress with sequins on the hem. Make it floor length and also it needs to be tight around my waist up, but frilly the rest of the way down." Poppyfrost demanded. Cinderheart nodded and wrote down what Poppyfrost wanted.

"Would you mind if I added a pearl studded belt to define the change from tight to frilly?" Cinderheart suggested.

"Whatever." Poppyfrost sighed.

"What about you, Honeyfern?" Cinderheart asked.

"I want a small pink and green dress with a very low cut. And I want a built in corset so I can make my waist look tiny." Honeyfern told Cinderheart.

"And a matching hairpiece, of course." Cinderheart purred. Honeyfern just rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up and make those dresses, Cinderheart." Poppyfrost said coldly. Cinderheart nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Sorreltail was sitting on the sofa, sipping a cup of tea.

"Hello, Mother!" Cinderheart exclaimed. "Is there a dress you'd like me to make you?"

"A purple floor length dress with a white cheetah printed shawl." Sorreltail said.

"Yes, yes, I'll get started right away." Cinderheart sighed and sat on the sofa next to her mother. "The thing is Mother," Cinderheart began, "I'd like to go to the ball with you and my sisters."

"What?" Poppyfrost and Honeyfern said in unison storming into the main room.

"You cannot let her go, Mother." Honeyfern whined.

"Yeah, she doesn't deserve to see Lionblaze," Poppyfrost hissed.

"Now, now. Cinderheart may go to the ball," Sorreltail said calmly. Poppyfrost and Honeyfern began to protest.

"If," Sorreltail said and held up a claw. "If she can get all the chores done and make all of our dresses."

"But Mother!" Poppyfrost whined.

"I said _if_ ," Sorreltail stated.

" _If_." Honeyfern replied. Then looked over at Poppyfrost.

" _If_." Poppyfrost said with a grin. They both burst out laughing.

"You're never going to the ball, Cinderheart!" they giggled. Cinderheart felt tears burn in her eyes. She sniffled and trudged upstairs to her room which was more or less a closet. The only things in Cinderheart's room were her twin sized bed, a sewing basket, and her diary. She wrote in her diary every single night whether it was about what happened that day or new songs she was writing. Cinderheart picked up her diary and her lucky feather pen.

"Dear Diary," Cinderheart said aloud as she wrote. "So far the day hasn't been going well. Bramblestar is having a ball to find a mate for Lionblaze. But my mother will not let me go unless I finish all the chores and finish making the dresses. I haven't even started yet but I really need to. I just heard Sorreltail say the ball is tomorrow night. See you soon, Cinderheart."

Cinderheart sighed and closed her diary.


End file.
